When Disaster Strikes! The Scoobies at Hogwarts
by slayertwins5
Summary: When Buffy gets a letter from Dumbledore asking that the scooby gang goes to teach, the slayer and her friends encounter more trouble than on Sunnydale's very own Hellmouth, in the form of.... what?????????? Chapter Three now up!
1. Chapter One

Author's Note: Hey guys! Shellie and I (Gabby) are going to be writing this story. It's a BtVs and HP cross over. We're gonna use the original scoobies (aka. Buffy, Giles, Xander, Willow, Oz, Angel, and Cordy).  
  
AN: Hey! Shellie here! Dawn will be in the story too! I think that's a little bit of messing with the time lines. So, the story is set in Harry's fifth year, and the beginning of the fourth season of Buffy, except for Angel and Cordy didn't leave after killing the Mayor and Dawn has been there all along.  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone knows who owns Harry Potter, Buffy, and Angel. It's not us. Thank you.  
  
Chapter One  
  
They were all gathered in Giles's apartment, excitedly talking about college, Angel, Giles, Xander, and Dawn, the four people in the group who were either too old for college, to young for college, not planning on going to college, or would have a hard time getting to classes without being fried in the sun, were sitting in a different corner of the room, talking quietly amongst themselves about the latest threat to the world, a group of vampire hiding out in one of Sunnydale's cemeteries, preparing to launch a major attack on Sunnydale, and, eventually, they believed, open the hellmouth under what used to be Sunnydale High, but was now a pile of rubble. Giles was looking rather exasperated because he just couldn't seem to get the slayer to pay any attention at all.  
  
"Buffy." He finally caught her attention. "Vampires? Remember them?"  
  
"Oh. Yeah. Those big ugly things with the bumpy faces and teeth that are annoying evil, undead blood-sucky guys. " She trailed off, seeing Angel's look of mock hurt, "Except when they are Angel. Then they're peachy!"  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes. When it came to Angel, her sister could be so corny. "Buffy, you do realize you just used the word "peachy," right?"  
  
"Shut up Dawn. You're only 13 now. Wait until you have a real boyfriend. Ya know, the kind where "going out" means more than standing at the bus stop holding hands." Buffy retorted. Dawn made a pouty face, and then giggled a little.  
  
"Buffy, this isn't just a bunch of new vamps. I've known these vamps for the past 70 years, and they weren't new then either. These are major players."  
  
"I know. But college is important too."  
  
"Buffy. Get your priorities straight. You can't get higher education if there is no world to get higher education IN." Xander pointed out. Buffy looked to Willow, her best friend for the past three years. "He has a point, Buffy."  
  
"It's a pointy point alright." Cordelia added. Everyone just looked at her, not finding her attempt at humor so funny.  
  
"He's right Buffy." Oz put in. When Oz agreed about anything, it was usually the logical thing to do. Oz was a very logical guy.  
  
"Ok. So tonight, everyone, meet me at the entrance to the cemetery, with weapons. Lots of them. We'll dust some vampires, and be done with it." Buffy said.  
  
The plan was agreed upon, since there wasn't much else you could to to stop an evil vampire plot than kill the vampires, and since Buffy was a vampire slayer, slaying vampires was what she did best. Finally, the group was finished talking about which courses they were going to take, and they headed to their various homes, most likely to have dinner and prepare for tonight's attack on the vampire group, doing things like gathering crosses, stakes, bottles of holy water, and, in Buffy's case, crossbows, knives and swords.  
  
A few minutes after seven o'clock, the friends met by the gates of one of Sunnydale's several cemeteries.  
  
"Is everyone ready?" Buffy asked. Everyone nodded, patting purses, back packs, and pockets where there were various weapons that would be of use against a vampire. Buffy nodded, and the group proceeded, quietly, into the cemetery.  
  
They quickly found the five vampires they had been searching for, and easily dusted them, despite all Angel's warnings of how dangerous they were. When it was five vamps against a slayer, her watcher, her boyfriend, who also happened to be a souled vampire, her best friend, a witch with more power then even she knew, her best friends boyfriend, a werewolf with the logic of a genius, her other best friend, a normal human with enough courage for the whole group, and Cordelia, who really wasn't much of a help at all, one could hardly doubt who would win.  
  
On the walk home, Angel asked Buffy if she would like to come to his mansion for a while. She, of course, said yes, and they strolled off together, hoping to reach Angel's mansion quickly, since it was nearly September and there was a slight chill in the air.  
  
When they arrived, Angel and Buffy cuddled on Angel's couch and talked about Buffy's plans for college, Angel's adventures before coming to Sunnydale, and, of course, sharing a few smoochies. Suddenly there was a fluttering, and they looked up, to see an owl fly in through the window.  
  
"Umm, do large, rare birds fly through your window often Angel?"  
  
"No. I thought that window was closed." Angel replied. He looked slightly confused.  
  
"It has a piece of paper tied to its leg."  
  
"Oh. I know what it is. It's owl post."  
  
"Owl post?"  
  
"There's a secret society of witches and wizards all over the world who use owls instead of the postal service to send their mail." He explained.  
  
"You know this how?"  
  
"Umm." Angel said. He didn't want to tell her. It was too horrible. A part of the horrible past he had so desperately tried to forget, but never could.  
  
"You can tell me, Angel." Buffy said.  
  
"I once killed a slayer and her watcher, and stole her watcher's journal, just to amuse myself, and obviously this pair were both witches because it talked about the owl post, and a magic school called Hogwarts, and this slayer was fresh out of this magic school when she was called to active duty."  
  
"Oh." Buffy looked slightly upset, but the look passed quickly. "So lets read it!"  
  
She took the letter off of the owl's leg, and read the letter.  
  
"It's a letter from a man named Albus Dumbledore who says he's the headmaster of that magic school. He wants Dawn to attend the school, and he wants Giles to teach something called Defense Against the Dark Arts, he wants me and you to teach Self Defense and he wants Willow to teach Wicca Magick, he even says Xander and Cordelia can teach something called Muggle Studies."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Angel said.  
  
"So, let's talk to Giles tomorrow." Buffy said.  
  
"Alright" Angel replied. He walked Buffy home, said goodnight, and then went back to the mansion. That night he thought what teaching students at Hogwarts would be like." 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Hey! Shellie here! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I liked it! lol. Well, enjoy the second one too!  
  
A/N: Hey! It's Gabby! Um...basically I'm gonna say the same thing as Shellie.oh and Thanks for reading! Merry Thanksgiving! heehee.  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't have one.  
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Giles asked, positively glowing.  
  
"Yup," Buffy replied.  
  
"I'd better go get my stuff!"  
  
"Giles wait, there's this place we have to go to before we actually go to the school. Um, we're getting some of our supplies for teaching and Dawn's supplies there too."  
  
"And what would this place be?"  
  
"Diagon Alley."  
  
"Oh! Oh!" Willow cried running into Giles' living room, "I've heard of that place!"  
  
"Really? Cool, do you know how to get there?" Buffy asked.  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
"Xander, Xander?!" Buffy called.  
  
"Uh? What's happening? What?" Xander asked, pulling away from Cordy.  
  
"Are you gonna come with us?"  
  
"What do we need to teach, what's it called, Muggle Studies? We're "muggles" anyway aren't we?"  
  
Buffy sighed, "Fine, but if you end up forgetting anything it's not my fault. So you'll just have to stay at the school while we go to Diagon Alley."  
  
"And there's a little town called Hogsmeade right by the castle, but I'm not sure you could find what you need there," Willow said.  
  
"When are we leaving?" Cordy asked getting impatient.  
  
"Were going to the airport when it gets dark enough out for Angel to come too," Buffy replied.  
  
"Are they actually gonna let a werewolf help teach there?" Cordy asked changing the subject.  
  
"They have in previous years. They also have this place that one werewolf supposedly went when he changed. Also they have a Potions Master, he'd probably be able to concoct something."  
  
Cordy sighed and then pulled Xander back to her. Giles rolled his eyes. He then turned to Buffy, "Do you think it would be OK if I brought some of my own stuff?"  
  
"I don't see why not," Buffy and Willow answered at once.  
  
"OK," Giles replied heading to his room to gather some things.  
  
Buffy sat down in a chair and waited for Angel. Willow grabbed a book and buried her nose in it, reading up some more on Wicca Magick. About half an hour later there was a knock on the door.  
  
"That'd be Angel!" Buffy cried jumping out of the chair.  
  
Buffy ran to the door and opened, sure enough there stood Angel.  
  
"Hi Buffy," Angel said, then kissing her on the cheek.  
  
Angel went and sat down on the chair Buffy was sitting in earlier; she sat on his lap.  
  
"So where's Giles?" Angel asked Buffy.  
  
"Getting his "teaching tools" together," Buffy replied.  
  
"So are we going to London or what?"  
  
"Yup, as soon as Oz gets here."  
  
"Hi Willow," Angel said to Willow as she looked up from her book, "Are Cordy and Xander here?"  
  
"Yup," Buffy answered gesturing toward the couch in the other room.  
  
"Should have known."  
  
"Here's Oz now," Buffy said looking out the window.  
  
Now it was Willow's turn to jump up and answer the door.  
  
"Hey," Oz said when Willow answered the door.  
  
"So are we going now?" Cordy whined walking into the room.  
  
"Yup," Buffy said, "Giles!"  
  
"I'm coming," he said.  
  
"Where's Dawn?" Oz asked.  
  
"Oh, she's already on her way to London, we have to go now if we want to get the plane that lands before the sun comes up," Buffy answered.  
  
"Or I'll be toast, literally," Angel replied.  
  
"And we wouldn't want that to happen," Xander said sarcastically.  
  
"Aww don't listen to him," Buffy said looking at Angel, then came the smoochies.  
  
"Ahem," Giles cleared his throat; "If the smoochies don't stop soon we'll miss our plane."  
  
"Your right," Buffy said stopping, "We don't want a french fried Angel."  
  
"Sure we do," Xander muttered.  
  
Buffy glared at him and then they headed out the door. 


	3. Chapter Three

AN: Hey Shellie here! Thanks to the peeps who reviewed. Wow. This story is really like. moving, Three chapters! Sorry. I know it's not THAT long, but hey, it is for me! Lol. So. ya. Ill shut up and type now. Also. I'm not sure if there's any difference between an American credit card and a British one, so lets just say there is, since it is part of the plot of this chapter.  
  
AN: Hey Gabby here! I'm glad you guys like our story. Um, I dunno what to say so, um...MERRY THANKSGIVING!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them. Joss and JKR and all those other big, important people do!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"What do you mean there are no tickets available until next week? We are asking for a flight that doesn't travel in SUNLIGHT! Like. we WANT to fly to England in the middle of the night and your telling us we have to fly in the DAYTIME?! We can't! My boyfriend will f- BURN! He gets really bad sunburn! Like. really bad." Buffy was having a screaming match over the phone with the lady at American Airlines. They had called every major air travel company that had destinations near this "Diagon Alley" place, and no one could give them night tickets. "Alright. Fine. I'll make my flight plans elsewhere!" Buffy slammed the phone onto the receiver.  
  
"I'm not thinking you had much luck." Xander commented.  
  
"No. None." Buffy said. "I just don't get it. What's with all the night flights being taken? Don't people usually prefer flying at a decent time?"  
  
"I don't know." Angel answered his soul mate. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"Well. the people at Southwest Airlines said that they can get three people onto a nighttime flight that leaves tomorrow." Willow said. "Why don't we do that?"  
  
"Split up?" Buffy looked at Willow. "Where's the fun in that?"  
  
"I don't know Buffy. It might be a good idea. I'm thinking that might be one of the days where you don't really want to run into me at night.  
  
"In that case, problem solved!" Cordelia, they all knew, was tired, and wanted to go home.  
  
"Not really Cordy." Xander said. "Who's going on what flight?"  
  
"Angel, me, and Dawn on the night flight." Buffy suggested.  
  
"Eww! No! I'm not going anywhere with just you two, you can't make me."  
  
"Awww. Dawnie.. What's wrong, you don't like it when me and Angel kiss?" Buffy teased, and Angel, in an effort to play into what Buffy was saying, and disgust Dawn, started the smoochies again.  
  
"Buffy, Angel, can we be a little more. mature?" Giles asked.  
  
"No." Buffy replied, but the two did stop kissing, and eventually the group started talking about who would go when.  
  
"Giles, would you go with Angel and I?" Buffy asked. "I used correct grammar and everything! Pleaaaase?"  
  
"Alright." Giles said, "But won't that leave Xander, Willow, Oz, Cordelia, and Dawn rather. defenseless?"  
  
"Giles. Get a grip. It's a DAYTIME flight we're talking about here? Get it? Good." Buffy rolled her eyes at Giles' concern. "And besides, they know how to defend themselves in an emergency. I trust them with my life. And Dawns."  
  
"So no pressure on us." Xander commented.  
  
"Alright. Then it's settled. Call the airline company."  
  
Buffy stood and sprinted to the phone. She dialed the airlines and started making the reservations.  
  
"Will you be using credit or debit Ms. Summers?"  
  
"Uh." Buffy covered the phone with her hand and asked Giles "Giles. how are we going to pay?"  
  
"Oh. Um. I don't have an American credit card. You'll have to ask your mother."  
  
Suddenly the door opened. Joyce Summers, Buffy and Dawn's mother, came through it.  
  
"Ask me what?"  
  
"Oh. Hi Mom!" Buffy said. To the lady on the telephone she answered, "Look, can you please hold the seats under Summers for like an hour? I'll call back,"  
  
"Of course ma'am."  
  
"Thanks so much." Buffy placed the phone back on the receiver.  
  
"Ask me what, Buffy?"  
  
"Mom. can we. go to England? For a year?" Buffy saw her mom's look of surprise, and added, "To teach young people who are completely lost in the ways of. fighting? And other stuff that we do. like, protecting themselves from vamps and other. demon-y evil things?"  
  
"What?" Buffy's mom asked, clearly shocked.  
  
"Well, there's this school in England, Hogwarts. It's a school for magic and stuff. And the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, wrote us a letter asking us to teach there. We kinda-sorta said yes. So, now we are booking a flight to England for next week. Credit or debit?" Buffy explained, throwing the last question in on the assumption that her mom would give them permission to go.  
  
"Buffy! None! You can't go!" Joyce said.  
  
"What?" Buffy screeched.  
  
"Do any of your parents say it's ok?" Joyce asked Buffy's friends, excluding Giles and Angel, because they could (obviously) make decisions for themselves.  
  
There was a chorus of 'Umm.'s, 'Uh.'s, and 'Not really's from the teenagers sitting in the Summer's living room.  
  
"Do your parents even KNOW?"  
  
"To be honest. no." Willow said. She looked very guilty.  
  
"Well. I was going to tell my mom, but. how do explain I'm going to teach at a magic school?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yeah." Oz said, "My parents wouldn't take that so well."  
  
"Well, Buffy, you can't go unless they all talk to their parents and work it out."  
  
"What about me?" Dawn whined.  
  
"You're too young to teach."  
  
"Oh, Mom?" Buffy said. "This Dumbledore guy wants Dawn to learn magic."  
  
"Oh no. Absolutely not. You being the slayer is enough. I don't need Dawn mixed up in all this supernatural stuff too."  
  
"Ya Mom, 'cos Dawn can really avoid getting mixed up in it. She's only the slayer's little sis'. Maybe learning some magic would help her defend herself. And besides, she'd also be learning self defense, taught by Angel and I." Buffy pointed out, "It would protect her."  
  
"Buffy. what about her school? And college?" Joyce asked her daughter.  
  
Buffy didn't know how to answer. She wasn't really all that excited about college; she just wanted to go to make her mother happy. But Dawn really did need to go to school. But this could be a good opportunity for Dawn to learn something that could save her life if she got in a real jam.  
  
"Mom, it's a school. The kids that go there are Dawn's age right? So, they have to give some sort of education. And college can wait a year or so while I go do this. Please?" Buffy looked at Angel, her eyes screaming, "SAY SOMETHING! HELP!"  
  
"Uh. don't worry Mrs. Summers, I'll. uh. watch out for Dawn. and Buffy." He managed to get out. He mentally screamed at himself because of how dumb that had sounded, but, given the amount of time he had to think about it, it wasn't that bad.  
  
"Thank you Angel. I'm sure you would. Mr. Giles? Are you going?" Joyce asked.  
  
"Oh. Er. of course. I'll be teaching something called Defense Against the Dark Arts." Giles answered.  
  
"Alright. Then Buffy and Dawn can go. But I want all of you to ask your parents before you make any more plans alright?"  
  
"Yes Mrs. Summers." All of Buffy's friends said in perfect harmony.  
  
Mrs. Summers smiled and walked out of the room.  
  
Xander stood up, "I call the phone!" he said, and ran as everyone in the room rushed to get to the phone first.  
  
Twenty minutes later everyone had managed to convince their parents to let them go to England for a year, for various reasons. Oz had a Dingoes tour. Willow had gotten a scholarship at a prestigious college in England, and had decided that's where she wanted to go. Xander's extremely lame excuse was that he was going on a very long vacation, but his parents didn't really care anyway, so he didn't have to use it. Cordelia told her parents that she had gotten a job modeling gowns in France.  
  
Once it was all settled, Mrs. Summers called the airlines and booked the tickets. She too was a little nervous about Dawn going without an adult or her sister, but they managed to convince her it was ok.  
  
Early that afternoon, Buffy and Giles accompanied the people who would be leaving earlier to the airport to say goodbye and make arrangements on where to meet the people coming in on the night flight. Buffy took Willow aside.  
  
"Willow, I know it's like. totally illegal, but. here." She handed Willow a small packet. Willow looked inside and made a face.  
  
"Diabetes shots!" Willow said (AN: Are they insulin shots? I dunno what they are called. I don't know any one with diabetes.) "Thank you!"  
  
Buffy smiled, "Will, they are for Oz."  
  
"Oz has diabetes?" Willow looked concerned.  
  
"No. they are tranquilizers, in case of an emergency. about the full moon. Get it?"  
  
"Oh. Yeah. I got it. Thanks Buffy." Willow gave Buffy a big hug.  
  
"No problem Will. Have fun! Watch out for Dawn!"  
  
The two friends rejoined the main group. Now Buffy said 'bye' to Dawn.  
  
"Dawn. Listen to Willow. And Xander. And Oz. And. ok, depending on what Cordelia says, if it makes sense, listen to her too. Got it."  
  
"Yes Buffy. And I won't do anything stupid like jump off the plane either,"  
  
"No, that's fine. You can do that." Buffy smiled. "Have fun!"  
  
"Bye!" Dawn said.  
  
The people who were leaving finally got to their plane. Giles took Buffy home; she still needed to finish up some packing. Buffy walked into he house and found her mom waiting in the kitchen.  
  
"Buffy, were you really not going to tell me?" she asked  
  
"Eventually I would have." Buffy answered.  
  
Her mother replied by giving her a look that said, "I'm very disappointed in you," and leaving the kitchen. Buffy followed her, feeling very guilty.  
  
"Mom, I was just really excited." Buffy offered.  
  
"I notice you told Mr. Giles."  
  
"I had to tell Giles, Mom! I mean I'm the slayer! If I want to go anywhere, I have to tell someone who can be in charge of getting SOMEONE over here to watch the hellmouth. If there was some sort of apocalypse and there was no one here to stop it, the world would probably end. You get that right?"  
  
"Yes. I understand. I understand that. But being the slayer isn't your only responsibility, Buffy! You have to keep me informed of what's going on in your life too!"  
  
"I know. I'm sorry Mom. I really should have told you. And I would have. But."  
  
"Apology accepted Buffy. Now go pack. You don't have all the time in the world."  
  
Buffy gave her mom a quick hug and sprinted up the stairs. She still had a lot of packing to do. 


	4. Chapter Four

Author's Note: Sorry we haven't written in so long. Busy...yup...now probably busier cuz it's almost Christmas...but hey! Here's another chapter! Hope you like it!  
  
AN From Shellie: Hi all! Merry Christmas! (Or Hannukah... or Kwanza, and if theres any holidays I'm missing, happy them too) I hope you like this chapter! Heehee, be giving during the holidays. Give a review. Anyway... heehee, enjoy!  
  
"Will you two stop it already!" Giles cried turning sharply on his heel to face Buffy and Angel.  
  
They both pulled away from each other and looked around innocently. Giles cocked his head and then turned back and started walking. Buffy and Angel start flirting again. Giles groaned and plugged his ears.  
  
When they sat down in their seat Buffy started giggling as Angel whispered something in her ear. Giles rolled his eyes and picked up the airplane safety booklet.  
  
"This is gonna be a long flight," Giles thought to himself.  
  
*Later that day*  
  
"No, you," Buffy said.  
  
"No, you," Angel said back.  
  
Giles sighed heavily, "No me."  
  
They both looked at him.  
  
"Yes, me, I'd like to say something."  
  
"What would you like to say Giles?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Would both of you please be quiet! It's," Giles looked at his watch,"12:30 in the morning.....I'm sure people are getting sick of hearing 'No you' over and over again, because I know I am."  
  
"Wow, grouchy Watcher," Buffy stated.  
  
Giles gave her a look and turned his head, hoping to get some sleep. Angel looked at Buffy. Buffy leaned her head against his shoulder and was asleep within seconds. Angel closed his eyes, clasped Buffy's hand in his, and fell asleep.  
  
*England, Hotel Suite*  
  
"I wonder how annoyed Giles is," Dawn said.  
  
"Very," Cordy answered.  
  
"He'd be annoyed with us too," Xander said, sidling up next to Cordy.  
  
Cordy blushed and muttered, "Be quiet." Dawn looked at them puzzled. Willow grabbed Dawn's arm and pulled her over by her.  
  
"Are you packed yet?"  
  
"All set."  
  
Willow grinned,"Well be sure to get a good night's sleep."  
  
Dawn nodded and went up stairs.  
  
"OK where's everyone gonna sleep?" Oz asked.  
  
"We'll take the couch!" Cordy and Xander yelled simutanisly.  
  
"Not a good idea," Dawn said poking her head down the stairs again.  
  
Cordy glared at her,"Go to sleep."  
  
Dawn didn't move.  
  
"Buffy told you to listen to me."  
  
"Ya, but that's only if it's not a stupid suggestion."  
  
Willow and Oz surpressed a snicker.  
  
"Well, I agree with Dawn," Oz said.  
  
Everyone looked at him, puzzled. Oz winked to get them to play along. They all nodded, understanding. Dawn grinned and went to bed.  
  
"OK, well we'll take the couch," Cordy said, yanking Xander.  
  
Xander grinned and let her drag him.  
  
"Up stairs?" Willow asked.  
  
"Up stairs it is," Oz agreed. 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Hey Gabby here! Hope you had GREAT holidays! This next chap is by BOTH of us (Shellie and I). It was fun to write. Oh and Crystal 'member you were sad 'cos we didn't put the peanuts in? Well check this chapter out and it might bring you some joy. lol. that sounded corny didn't it? oh well! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
AN: HEY! Shellie here! Just to let you know, we wrote the first half of this... extremely late... er... early... depending on how you look at it. So, ya, enjoy, 'cos... I liked to write it (it was interrupted by many fits of giggling....) lol, so, yes. Have fun!  
  
There was a knock on the door of room 315 in the Hyatt outside of London, England.  
  
"I'll get it!" Dawn screeched. Not that she needed to be loud, she was in the same room as everyone else. Xander teased her by covering his ears. She responded by throwing a pillow at him, the proceeded to the door.  
  
"Dawnie!" Willow called, "Make sure it's not a vampire, 'cos ya know, public housing."  
  
Dawn looked through the little peephole in the door, said "OOO! Vampire!" And proceeded to open the door.  
  
Willow, Xander, Oz, and Cordelia exchanged concerned glances, pulled out the stakes they had hidden in the couch cushions and flew to the door as the heard Dawn give who--whatever--was at the door a hearty welcoming "come in".  
  
Xander turned the corner first, and prepared to stake the evil, soulless thing that Dawn...the stupid girl...had let into the hotel room.  
  
Only to find a certain blonde slayer protecting her vampire boyfriend.  
  
"Jumpy much Xander?" Buffy asked.  
  
"It's your sister's fault!" Xander complained, glaring at Dawn, "OOO! Vampire! Come in!" he imitated in high-pitched "Dawn" voice.  
  
Dawn glared at Xander and sat down on the couch and started pouting.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and said, "So how was your trip here?"  
  
"Much with the goodness," Xander replied.  
  
"Ewww!" Cordelia cried, "The food was nasty!"  
  
"What are you saying?! It was great. Come to think of it, I'm hungry," Xander said, then pulled a packet of airplane peanuts out of his pocket and proceeded to eat them.  
  
"Well I didn't sleep well in that airplane so I'm gonna go take a nap," Buffy said grabbing her bags. She then proceeded up the stairs.  
  
"At least she didn't take the couch," Xander whispered to Cordy.  
  
Cordy giggled and playfully hit him. Angel rolled his eyes and picked up his bags and brought them upstairs too. He looked at Buffy sleeping soundly. He made as to move toward the bed, but then was hit with a flashback of when he lost his soul last time. ***** Angel walked up to Spike holding a razor and shaving cream in one hand and with the other pointing at his face.  
  
"Hey Spike, help me shave?" ***** Angel shuddered at the memory. He walked up to Buffy, kissed her on the forehead and then went to the Lay-Z-Boy recliner and fell asleep. ***** "I love you!" Angel yelled at Buffy as he was dusted.  
  
"No! Angel! I love you!" Buffy sobbed.  
  
When the dust settled she saw a snake like man, standing behind where Angel once stood, holding a wooden wand. Buffy fell to the ground crying.  
  
"You ponce!" a boy, about the age of 15, yelled at the snake man.  
  
Buffy looked up and saw 3 kids, all age 15 as it seemed. The boy with jet-black hair, green eyes, and glasses stared her in the eye. She tore her gaze away from him, the other 2 were beside him, wands at the ready.  
  
"Crucio!" cried snake man. Then the other boy, who had red hair and freckles, fell to the ground and started convulsing and twitching. The girl, who had bushy and thick brown hair, stared in horror. Tears rolled down her cheeks, but she continued to stand by the other boy.  
  
The black-haired-boy yelled something in Latin and a thin gold line attached to snake man's wand.  
  
The line shook and beads of black were moving back and forth on it, but the boy continued to hold on.  
  
Just then a figure, more of a shadow, started coming out of Mr. Snake Man's wand. A head, shoulders, a torso, legs, then feet. It was Angel.  
  
"Your love," the dark-haired-boy said looking from Buffy to Angel.  
  
"Angel!" Buffy screamed as Angel hit the ground and disappeared. ***** Angel awoke to Buffy screaming his name. He rushed over to her and held her.  
  
"Shhh. It's OK. I'm here," he said soothingly.  
  
"I love you," Buffy said, crying.  
  
"I love you too," he said, then kissed her.  
  
Angel sat back on the bed and continued to hold and rock Buffy, until they both fell asleep. ***** About an hour later Willow came in to wake them up.  
  
"Time to go to Diagon Alley guys."  
  
Angel and Buffy got up and got ready. When they reached Diagon Alley they went to Gringotts Wizard bank to exchange their muggle money for wizard money.  
  
Money in pocket and hand in hand, Buffy and Angel walked to Madam Malkin's Robes shop to get their robes for teaching.  
  
As they walked out in their new robes (Buffy's white with light blue stars on it. Angel's black with light purple moons on it), Buffy stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"What's wrong?" Angel asked.  
  
"It's them," Buffy replied emptily.  
  
In front of her stood the 3 kids from her dream. 


	6. Chapter Six

Author's Note: He all! Sorry we haven't written in sooooo long. Well here's more.  
  
Disclaimer: We own nothing.  
"Who's them?" Angel questioned.  
  
"The kids from my dream," Buffy breathed.  
  
"The one you were having last night?" Angel asked her.  
  
"Yes. Oh gosh Angel, it was so bad."  
  
Angel gave Buffy a hug; she looked like she needed one. He quickly looked around a quiet, private place where he and Buffy could talk.  
  
Taking her hand, he led her over to a little table in the corner of the fenced-in courtyard of Florian Fortescue's ice cream parlor. A waiter came up to them.  
  
"Hello, may I take your order?" he asked.  
  
"I'll just have water thanks." Angel answered, "Buffy?"  
  
"I'll have a double scoop of chocolate chocolate chip ice cream with plenty of Hershey's syrup."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Actually make it tons of hot fudge." Buffy changed her mind.  
  
"Yes ma'am," the waiter said and walked away.  
  
"Judging from the amount of chocolate you ordered, it was pretty bad dream." Angel told her smiling slightly.  
  
"Ya, it was bad," Buffy replied slowly.  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"OK. Well there was this evil-wizard-snakey dude and he had a wand. We were going to fight him and then h-h-he."  
  
"He what?"  
  
"He staked you," Buffy said, tears streaming down her face as she started crying, but continued, "Then a black haired boy yelled at him. When I turned I saw the three of them. Two boys and a girl. The other boy had red hair and freckles. The girl had wavy, thick brown hair. Then the snake man muttered some weird words and the red head fell to the ground and started twitching. Then the black haired boy said some creepy words and a gold line with beads connected their wands. Then a shadow of you came out and I realized I'd never see you again."  
  
Angel looked at her and then gathered her up into his arms and let her cry. The waiter brought their ice cream, but it went unnoticed.  
  
"I love you Buffy," Angel said kissing her forehead, "And I'll never leave you."  
  
They stayed there for a considerable amount of time and Angel had some time to think.  
  
Who was this "snake man"? Angel thought he might have an idea, but he didn't want to say anything. He wanted to talk to his grandchilde first.  
  
***  
  
Later that evening Angel and Buffy met up with the rest of the gang at the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"So, how was your shopping day?" Willow asked.  
  
"Good." Buffy trailed off. In the midst of what happened they had forgotten to buy their supplies.  
  
"Didja get everything you needed?"  
  
"Not.quite."  
  
"Aww, come on Buffy, what's wrong? A whole night out shopping.with Angel.and unlimited amounts of money? How could you possibly be in "not-so- happy" mood? I'm certainly feeling bright and chipper."  
  
"It's not that Will. I just.didn't get much sleep last night and that nap didn't really help. I think I'm going to head up to bed."  
  
"Alright. I'll bring Dawnie up before it gets so late."  
  
"Thanks Will."  
  
Buffy headed upstairs to the room that she was sharing with Angel and Dawn. It was a kind of condo-thing with three bedrooms and they had each taken one. Buffy was in the bathroom when she heard a voice.  
  
"Long day dearie?"  
  
"Unbelievably," Buffy answered.  
  
"Would you care to tell me about it?"  
  
Buffy turned and looked at her mirror, "Um, sure, but just remember this is the first time I've ever talked to my mirror."  
  
"It's OK dearie, chat away."  
  
Buffy sat down on the edge of her bathtub and explained everything from her dream to her day at Diagon Alley.  
  
"See I don't want that dream to be a prophecy. I also don't want to put those kids in danger," Buffy confessed.  
  
"Of course you don't. No one would want that."  
  
"Well thanks for listening, I'm gonna go to bed now."  
  
"OK, but stop by anytime and we can chat."  
  
Buffy nodded and left. She checked Angel's room; he wasn't there yet. Then she checked Dawn's room. No Dawn. She figured Willow would bring her up later.  
  
Then she went into her room, changed her clothes, got under the covers and quickly fell asleep. 


End file.
